AyuRin 30 Day OTP Challenge
by Criminal Limes
Summary: The misadventures of an exasperated inventor and his peppy ghostbuster girlfriend, told through thirty oneshots of varying length. Featuring OCs from Dawn Rider.
1. 01

**01 - Holding hands**

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't you just think that this is gonna be, like...a bad idea?"

"Lighten up, Ayumu!" Rin chirped. "You're acting like you've never seen a haunted manor on the edge of a cliff before!"

The inventor sighed. "Unless you count horror movies, I _haven't_."

The house was almost directly ripped from a horror movie. It was in shambles, with the paint beginning to wear off and peel in places. The photos that Rin had shown Ayumu suggested that at some point it had been a rather nice shade of navy blue, but at this point it just looked grey with the slightest blue tint. One of the towers was missing a large chunk, and the wrought-iron gates were bent open in one spot from years of people like Rin trying to get in and investigate.

Of course, Rin had also chosen the perfect day to explore such a... _nice_ location. It was raining bullets - the entire house was drenched. Unlike Rin, who had thought to bring a poncho, Ayumu was drenched. His shirt clung to his frame like...well, like wet fabric clung to skin.

The wind was also impressive - it had torn the umbrella from Rin's arms and into Ayumu's stomach when they had first left. After lengthy deliberation they decided that protection from the rain was not as important as reducing their chances of accidentally recreating the 1978 Umbrella Murder. At least most of Rin's gear was waterproof, and the rest was stowed under her poncho.

The waves crashed hard against the cliffs as Ayumu and Rin moved in towards the house. It was rather ominous, Ayumu admitted. Rin had chosen this day specifically for the weather, as it set the mood. Mood was important, Rin liked to say ("I like to set a _proper_ ghost-hunting atmosphere, unlike those losers over at PHANTA5M").

"Soooooo, if you're done with your inner monologuing can we go in already? Or are you just gonna stand out here and be a pansy?"

Ayumu was slightly taken aback by her comment. "I'm not a pansy! No rational person wants to go into a haunted house that can _actually_ kill you!"

"Hey, normal haunted houses can kill you!" Rin pouted. "I mean, if you're really too scared that's fine. You won't get to see a ghost, though."

At this, Ayumu sighed. As much as every logical cell in his body was screaming to turn back, he really wanted to see a ghost. "Fine, then."

Rin giggled and slipped her hand into his. "Come on, then! Let's go!"

As they climbed into the gap in the fence and lightning flashed in the distance Ayumu had a strange feeling he wouldn't be letting go of her hand for a while.

* * *

 _A/N: Lime here. So, yep, I wasn't lying when I said I was going to do the 30 Day OTP Challenge. It starts today (August 1) and will end August 30. Chapters WILL be uploaded every day. AFoFD will continue to update as scheduled._

 _Also, please check out the sister stories to this challenge:_

 _SDproductions' Mile High Club OTP Challenge_

 _Penumbro's XiangxFaen OTP Challenge_

 _A Dingus With Sweet Shades' Tessa OTP Challenge_

 _Captain Quackin's HidekAsh OTP Challenge_

 _CrimsonSkyTamer's AyumuxNicol OTP Challenge_

 _A note: Ayumu and Rin are both OCs from a story called Dawn Rider by CrimsonSkyTamer. I highly suggest anyone reading this gives it a look-see. It's pretty great._

 _Ayumu Umemoto, SHSL Inventor belongs to SDproductions_

 _Rin Kazehaya, SHSL Paranormal Investigator belongs to me_


	2. 02

**02 - Cuddling somewhere**

Ayumu didn't know what he had expected. Then again, with Rin things were never what they seemed. Still, walking out into the stormy night with no umbrella or raincoat could only ever go one way, ghosts or no ghosts.

Rin giggled. "Ayumu, you look so grumpy! Almost as grumpy as Nicol - that's impressive!"

He sighed deeply. "Rin, I hope you realize I'm absolutely soaked."

She pouted. "Well that doesn't matter now that we're inside and changed, though!"

They had changed into sweatpants and T-shirts - Ayumu had borrowed a pair from Rin's peculiarly absent brother - the moment they had gotten into the house, and their wet clothing was currently in the washing machine. Thank goodness Ayumu had been there - Rin clearly had no idea how to use that. Ayumu had never thought 'overzealously pouring detergent' would be a phrase he would be forced to use, but here he was.

Despite all of that, he was still soaked. The water had already soaked through his change of clothes, forcing it to cling unpleasantly to his skin. His hair was dripping all over his shoulders - ugh. Ayumu had never been a fan of being wet, but this was on a whole other level.

He looked at Rin's couch. "Uh, are you okay with that getting wet?"

"Yeah, why?" she gave him a confused look.

"Because we've been chasing that non-existent ghost for three hours and my legs hurt." With that he slumped over onto the couch, very aware of the wet patch spreading out from wherever he touched it.

Rin sighed. "It exists, Ayumu! We just didn't see it today. It was probably being nervous and hid from us!"

He sighed. "There's this tongue-twister that I know. 'In darkest mist, with stoutest boasts, he thrusts his fists against a post and still insists he sees the ghost'. That's you right now."

"Hey! Rude!" Rin sighed and fell over sideways on top of Ayumu.

"Ow! Ouch! What the hell, Rin?"

She sighed and rolled back, wrapping her arms around him. "Shh. Look, you're cold, I'm cold. Let's conserve body heat or something."

Ayumu sighed. "Rin, that's so cliche…"

"I don't see you arguing."

She was right - Ayumu wasn't about to object. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Rin, let's agree to never do that again."

"You wish," she giggled.

When Rin's brother returned home the next morning the two were still on her couch, fast asleep.


	3. 03

**03 - Gaming/watching a movie**

 _This definitely wasn't a good idea_.

He turned to Rin. "Why are we doing this, again?"

She giggled. "You've really earned your nickname, _Baka_ yumu."

He blushed bright red. "C'mon, Rin! Why are we watching a horror movie?"

She stuck out her tongue playfully. "Because I'm in it, Ayumu! Don't you wanna watch my silver screen debut?"

That certainly gained Ayumu's attention. "Wait, you were in a movie?"

Rin just glared. "I thought you knew that I was on TV! _Phantom Detective Rin_ has really high ratings and everything!"

" _You're_ the main character of _Phantom Detective Rin_? I thought that was about a really sneaky private investigator!"

She giggled, her anger seemingly gone. "Nope! It's a documentary series about me hunting ghosts - what'd'ya expect?" She smiled. "It's all the truth and nothing but the truth, by the way."

He sighed. "So this is a documentary movie? No offense, Rin, but I've already seen you in action."

Rin shook her head. "Naw, man. This is a horror movie. I'm playing the main protagonist's best friend and love interest, and it's all totally fictional...and really scary!"

Ayumu swore he was the color of an overripe tomato. "L-love interest?"

"Ayumu, it's all fictional. I'm playing a character. Don't worry, generic horror movie hero isn't going to steal your girl."

"That's not what I-" he sighed. "Play the movie already, then."

"Will do!" She clicked the remote. "Warning ya, though - it's super duper scary! The first time I showed this to my brother he almost cried out of fear!"

Ayumu shivered. While he wasn't easily scared, the way Rin talked about this movie was beginning to set him on edge. What could she possibly have in store for him…?

The answer, as it turned out, was jump scares. Lots and lots of jump scares. Oh, well - while the movie wasn't great the popcorn was delicious, and spending time with Rin was totally worth it.


End file.
